<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ROMANCE THE COWBOY by GlimmerGuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226349">ROMANCE THE COWBOY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmerGuts/pseuds/GlimmerGuts'>GlimmerGuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmerGuts/pseuds/GlimmerGuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Troist has feelings and doesn't know what to do about them but it ends well for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ROMANCE THE COWBOY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is entirely self indulgent miss me with oc insert ship hate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been nearly two years since Troist "Blackwater" Aganik had officially been welcomed to the Overwatch team. More of a mercenary for hire than an agent, he hadn't expected to be spending as much time on the bases as he had been. There had been questions about his capability in the start, that is until he pulled a whole load of floor plans, schedules, and other important documents from a Talon base before blowing the whole thing sky high while solo. After that things went pretty smoothly. He got along with most of the agents, was able to get missions done, everything was fine and dandy! For about a year. See, over the course of that first year one of the agents managed to win over his heart: Jesse McCree. He wouldn't admit it, but now whenever they were in a room together Troist becomes flustered, starts tripping over his words, gets scared to make eye contact for too long. He's head over heels in love with the cowboy and in denial about it, and how obvious it is. He'd hoped these feelings would dissipate, but the more time he spent around the rugged man the more intense they got. The redhead flips a note in his hand.</p><p>"Meet me in my room.</p><p>                         -    Jesse"</p><p>Was he not hiding it as well as he'd thought? Was he going to be turned down before he'd even had the chance to ask? Well, he'd had the chance. Multiple times over. He opted to shove the feelings down instead of admitting it. He sighs, turning it over one more time before slapping it on his desk. Running a hand through his thick fauxhawk he considers his options: A) show up and be disappointed, B) pretend he never got the note, or C) the slim chance of showing up and being pleasantly surprised. As if that'd actually happen. Maybe he was going to ask why they'd stopped hooking up? That's not really any better though. Troist looks at the clock; the note didn't specify what time. If he didn't go there was also the possibility of getting cornered somewhere and having to face him then. He sighs, taking a swig of liquor before heading out of his room. Walking down the hall until the heavy scent of cigar smoke hits him, he gives the door a deliberately quiet knock. When the door opens his anxiety skyrockets. Stuttering while simply trying to say he saw the note, he has to be guided inside since his legs won't move on their own. Before he can ask anything McCree has a calloused finger on his lips.</p><p>"Close your eyes." Troist nods, trying not to focus on his heartbeat that's definitely way faster than it should be. He's pulled down by the shoulder, about to ask what he needs to bend over for when he feels rough lips against his own. His eyes shoot open, looking directly at the man who's now kissing him, but he finds himself unable to think. He's longed for this for so long but never actually thought it had a chance of happening. The redhead is still processing it when Jesse pulls away, discouraged by the lack of response. Things are quiet for a moment, until Troist breaks the silence. </p><p>"A think… ye should dae that again," he says softly, leaning forward a bit. Those lips are back on his, and this time he presses into it, bringing a hand up to run his thumb over the cowboy's jawline. His other hand is tangled in his messy chestnut hair. He's elated, buzzing with joy and relief, tears threatening to fall from the lifting of the weight that's been on him. They move further into the room, to the bed, still tied up in one another. When they break apart Troist nuzzles against Jesse's chest, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, laying there in bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>